Thinkerbell
by Credencefort
Summary: What is it that differentiates humans and other living things? Our ability to think, precisely. Where animals act according to their instincts, humans reflect, analyze, think and act. Present story is a collection of Senior Insp. Rajat's thoughts and POVs at various points of his life revolving around his family, team and society. Includes OCs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- The present story is a set of multiple chapters each displaying the Point of Views and thoughts ofour modest and sincere Senior Inspector Rajat at various points in his life about incidents, people and all other things.

Disclaimer: This whole is a work of made up fiction. My crazy imagination, completely. Consists of numerous OC's. Not everybody (Romantic pair shippers) will like or connect with them or the story. So isn't mandatory to read.

* * *

 **§ Thinkerbell §**

Life. That day just while thinking it occurred that what just appears to be a big number, so many years that have passed, that I lived actually passed really fast. I mean, I remember myself as that 17 year old teenager boy, so determined to reach his goal. The boy, who used to be silent, introverted, not so outgoing. The guy for whom self effacement was just another act and taking credits for anything he really did, of course a good thing was never possible. The boy who used to think a lot about anything and everything- about people, about ideas, about animals, about nature, about elections, about books, about that pothole in the road he always used to pass by, about that plant outside his house's main gate whose tip was frequently eaten up by a stray cow every time it grew up again, about that silly mistake he committed in the paper of which he was scared to death until the results were out. In a nutshell, he used to think about all things happening to him. He sometimes used to chide himself as Thinkerbell. Funny. He knew it was funny. But it was him.

As a boy without a mother, he sometimes felt lonely. Sometimes, no. Infact most of the times. His father was an advocate at the District Sessions Court, who had a flourishing practice. His mother died when he was 15, of a fatal disease. He was her ewe lamb. He used to share everything with her, used to look at her for every small thing he needed. She too used to love and pamper him with all affection and care. With her sad and untimely demise, he became a loner. He had his father and paternal aunt to look after him along with one elder and another younger brother to accompany him. But all of them could never fill her place. That void remained forever. But life has to go on. He went on with

His elder brother had joined the army. Anyhow in his family, it was considered that the children joined the defense field or the police dept. or they took law. Anything through which they could serve the nation. But it wasn't compulsory. If someone wanted to pursue a carrier of his own, he was free to do so. But he being the grandson of a police officer and whose great grandfather was a freedom fighter, he had decided to join the police force. It was not a cakewalk. A lot of hardwork followed. He became a special agent in a secret Government Agency. A police officer, he was. But a secret one who had to do highly risky operations and he carried out them with great skills and efficiency. Though he was a man of few words, a loner but he was a great leader. He used to lead his team and there was so much unity.

Laughing unknowingly he recovered from his reverie. After so many years he was thinking about his life. He never got time to be nostalgic. He was busy. Busy with life. Being a CID officer, you get so less time to think about oneself. He again travels in his trance…

…Where was I and where have I come. Everything so confusing. That transformation of a teenager boy who rarely spoke to an efficient cop and not to forget, a father of a same version of lonely, silent teenage boy who was right now infront of him. In the ICU. Fighting with death, for life.

"Officer,"

He looked up to the doctor and anxiously waited for the doctor's next words.

"Your son. He's out of danger now. You see, the bullet was very close. But he was saved by few inches. Lucky boy."

 _LUCKY BOY._

"Thank you, Doctor." He mumbled and went to see through the glass where his wife was already present, in tears.

He looked at the boy and again many thoughts started flooding his mind.

* * *

This was the first story I ever wrote about CID, about an year ago. But didn't had any thought to publish it. Now finally made up my mind and published it. It isn't necessary you'll like it, though please Review.

Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a tough day. Nothing new. Every day is a tough day. You have to face new challenges, meet new people, carry out works, see to the thing that the day is used in a good way. And if you're a CID cop, it becomes tougher. Surrounded by endless cynicism all day around, it's difficult to go on. But it's just difficult, not impossible. And for him, for Senior Inspector Rajat Rajyadhyaksh who had faith that whatever happens, happens for good and if it's not good; it is yet to happen, nothing was impossible.

After the day's tiring work he reached home. He had just entered the living room when a small girl, 7 years old came running and flung herself towards him and landed safely in his arms.

"Baba, Baba… I missed so much. Look what I got." said the small angel with great enthusiasm and shiny big eyes.

"Are bapre! This big trophy! Ok. Lemme guess, You won the skating competition, right?"

'YES. I was the fastest." She said beaming proudly. "Now what gift do I get for the prize?"

"Whatever you ask for."

"Really?"

"Of course, Sanu."

"I'll tell what I want but first go and freshen up. You smell sweaty." She said grimacing.

"Yes madam," Rajat said "By the way, where is Aai?"

"She is in dada's room, doing his wound's dressing."

"Okay. You haven't completed your revision yet, I believe. Isn't it your GK paper tomorrow?"

"Umm… Yes. I'm going, Baba"

…

He's was feeling relaxed, to shoot a line he was feeling light all burdens of life, all troubles, all tensions were flowing away with the warm water. His train of thoughts continuing again…

… Sanvi. They say there is a joy, a kind of happiness, contentment in creation. It's true. A small life that came to this earth a few years ago. I can incessantly keep thanking Mansi for this precious gift. But she says that it's not only her who is to be thanked, even I have a share. True. Okay, this is a different topic.

That day when I took Sanu in my hands, I felt like the king of the universe. My daughter, who sometimes acts like my mother is my pride. How happy and proud, I feel when I see her! I feel proud because I am getting a chance to shape a persona, to teach a life how to live and when I see that she is growing; she's learning. I get overwhelmed. Sanu teaches me to accept new things. She teaches me to wonder at things. I love the expression on her face every time she learns or sees a new thing. That all succors me to never lose the spirit in living. God, you're great…

After so much of thinkerbelling, Rajat realized that he had taken a lot more than usual time for a quick bath and that a huge rant and rave had to be faced now. He hurried up and headed to dining room for dinner.

 _Rajat, you stupid. Kitna sochte ho yaar. Ab chalo jaldi warna dono ladies gussa ho jayegi._ He thought as he reached the living room.He chided himself…

 _You stupid Thinkerbell._ _…_

"Tinkerbell, dada Tinkerbell" Sanvi shouted "It's a fictional character from Peter Pan."

Startled at her sudden outburst Rajat looked up to see around and shook his head hardly.

"Ok kids. Dinner time."

He sat on the chair of dining table staring at the empty white fiber plate and grinned...

 _Idiot, Thinkerbell…_

* * *

May appear abrupt at points. Maybe because Rajat's thoughts are somehow my thoughts which may appear to contradict at places. Anyways this was a random idea. If it pleases you, I am the happiest. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Selfishness... I frequently think that man, now man here means male, female i.e. the human beings. Hey! Dont think I'm a chauvinistic guy or something. Stating this to myself for I don't want to get in loggerheads with my own self for gender biasing. I know, I know this is a different topic. OK, what was I saying? Yeah, I think that man who is called Crown of Creation isn't really, exactly the same. Of course, me being in the field where we get to see some unparalleled instances of man's strength, brain and knowledge, in the opposite sense of the words I mean. Its but obvious to have these kind of thoughts... We have been bestowed upon by the all powerful , omnipotent with this very complex, critical structure- our human body and the most cherished treasure- our Human brain. Well brain is brain, be it human or any other creature's. Yeah different topic. Getting back, we can think. We think. So what do we actually think about? Undoubtedly, we think about ourselves, our own progress, about our well being. I wonder why we don't think aabout others. I wonder why man(again I beg pardon for referring humans as man) is so selfish.

But yet again, there's a different thought which says 'Charity begins at home.' If we think about oneself, about our own betterment and cherish as an individual, everything he will be happy in the long run and the world will be a better place... I know all this is very complicated. But we can't escape this, can we? That's a part of living.

...

"Baba, you're listening, right?"

"Huh, no. I was somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"I want your advive , baba. Whether I should go to the camp or not. I'm not interested, you see. But our proffesor said that only few lucky people get to go there. And I'm among those. So I thought maybe I'd go. But this just isn't my field of interest." Said Shreekant plainly.

"I'd just say that is f you're not intrested, you should not t go. I mean if you stay out, some Other person will get a chance who could be even interested. Just because few lucky people are allowed and you happen to be amongst them does not imply that you should go. Listen to your inner self, shred."

"Umm... I understood." Shree said with a bit bemused look.

"Look, its good to think about this your own betterment. But if something is bound to be more better for others, you can always let them have their own opportunity. Selfishness is not good at these times. Though selfish is a wrong word here. Though again there arises a contradiction that people should secure their opportunity and not wait for someone to donate one. But thenwe have another factor LUCK which isn't always in favour. Got it?"

"Quite better."

"So? Finally?"

"I'm not going. I'll handover the passes to someone who is really interested."

"You believe in your decision or your stone will keep rolling?" asked Rajat raising his brow.

"I do have faith in my decision, baba. Its decided."

"I'm proud of you, beta. Always remember these things. Try to think in all aspects of a thing. Samajla ka?"

"Yes! Bye baba."

...

This is how we learn. I'm happy that this small act of my son will help him become selfless. Victory over self is what we have to understand. He made me more proud today...

* * *

Yet another random thought. Let me know how you found it. Please review.


End file.
